The Mysterious Girl
by Super Luigi 2.0
Summary: When a mysterious girl appears at The Mario Bros. door, and Luigi is the only one home, What will he do? Note:Luigi is the Main Character, and this story Includes Luka Megurine, Hatsune Miku, and More! if you do not like these Characters, then do not read this!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

Note: I don't own Sega, nor do I own Nintendo.

One Late Night, at the Mario Bros. house

"Hey Luigi! Let's go!" Mario shouted. "Ok! Wait a sec!" Luigi shouted. Well ok slowpoke I'll be waiting Peach's Castle!" Mario yelled. "Ok!" Luigi yelled. As he opened the door a strange girl was in front of him. "WAHHH!" Luigi Screamed. "Kon'nichiwa! U ̄ n··· anatahadare? Koko wa doko?" (Hello! Umm… Who are you? Where am i?) The strange girl said as she walked up to him. "Uhhh…What?" Luigi said with a puzzled look. "Oh….i didn't know you speak English..." The girl said. "Err…" Luigi mumbled. "My name is Luka Megurine. And you are?" Luka said. Luigi got up and said "My name is Luigi, nice to meet you Luka." Luigi said.

"Well Luigi, Where am i?" Luka asked. "You are at my house. And we are in the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi replied. (I guess Hatsune and the others aren't here…) Luka thought. Luigi gulped as he mustered the courage to say something. "Luka, would you like to stay for a while? It's not really good for you to be wandering around here at night." Luigi said with a nervous expression. (Well…I might as well since I have nowhere else to go) Luka thought. "Yes I would like to stay for a bit. Thank You for your kindness." (Whoa! This girl is really cute! I can't believe she said yes!) Luigi thought as his face became red after hearing what she said. "You're Welcome Luka it really isn't a problem, I actually enjoy having company!" Luigi said smiling as he opened the door to let her in. "after you" Luigi said. "Thank You." Luka said. As they entered the House, Something began ringing. It turned out to be Luigi's phone. "Crap...Luka you don't mind if get that right?" Luigi asked. "Not at all." Luka replied as she sat down on the couch, observing the area. "Thanks" Luigi replied as he answered it. "Hello?" Luigi said. "LUIGI! It doesn't take you 20 minutes to get to Peach's Castle! Why are you still at the House?!" Mario yelled. "Mario, we have a guest." Luigi replied. "AW W great…it's not Wario again is it? Mario asked. "No its not. It's a really cute girl, and she came out of nowhere!" Luigi said. "Really? What's her name?" Mario asked. "Err. Her name is Luka Megurine." Luigi replied. "Ok, well I'll be back in a little while, so just don't try anything ok Luigi?" Mario said. "Don't worry, I won't." Luigi said as he hung up. Luka was standing next to him. "Umm…how long were you standing there?" Luigi said with a nervous face. "Luigi…you think im Cute?" Luka asked. "Yes, Im Sorry!" Luigi said. "…no one has ever said that about me before, Thank You…" Luka said.

"You're Welcome" Luigi said. "Where will I sleep?" Luka asked out of nowhere. "Well... you can sleep in my room, and well I don't think Mario will let you sleep in his bed." Luigi stated. "I guess I'll sleep in your room then." Luka said. "Luka you can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." Luigi said. Luka looked at the ground. "Now Luigi, you know that wouldn't be fair for you, so why don't we both sleep on your bed?" Luka asked. "Umm…are you sure you'll be ok with that?" Luigi asked. "Yes, I will be fine." Luka said softly. "Ok..." Luigi said. "Are you tired?" Luigi asked. "Very" Luka replied. "Well then let me show you to my room then" Luigi said as he walked up the steps and opened the door to his room. Luka walked inside and lay on the bed. Luigi had second thoughts about sleeping with her, but she looked at him as if waiting for him to lay down with her. Luigi then lay on the bed, and then pulled the blanket onto Luka. "Luigi…You're so kind to me…even though im a stranger you treat me so kindly, Thank You…" Luka said as she hugged Luigi. "i-it's no problem at all Luka," Luigi replied. "Good night Luigi" Luka said as she closed her eyes. "Good night Luka" Luigi said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Hello to everyone who is reading this! Well I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! (This may be considered a cross over, but there were no Hatsune Miku-Mario Cross overs so, that's why I had to put it here!) so don't criticize me for that!

Luka is my Favorite vocaloid, and I like Mario Characters as well so here we are!

Rin, and Hatsune will be in this also! (Let me know if you want any other vocaloids, and I'll be sure to add them in!)

Thank you!


	2. Short Chapter 2

Extra Chapter :A Morning Surprise

Luka opened her eyes and noticed that Luigi was not laying there anymore. "ughh...Luigi?" Luka said while stretched. "uhh... ill be there in a second Luka!" Luigi shouted. he then walked in with a Japanese breakfast. "how did you make this?" Luka asked with a shocked expressed. " i looked up the recipe and spent all morning making it for you" Luigi replied with a smile. Luka then took the bowl and spooned some of it into her mouth. "It tastes so good...it means so much that you would do this for me even though we just met...Thank you so much.." Luka said softly as her cheeks became bright red. "im glad you like it. well enjoy it Luka!" Luigi said as he began walking away. "Luigi...Please.." Luka said. "ehh? what is it? are you ok?" Luigi said. "I just want us to...eat it together...you should enjoy it too...Please...for me" Luka said. "ok. Luka..." Luigi said with a nervous expression. he then sat next to her and they began talking and eating, then soon after that, a knock came at the door. they then both walked up to it and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fun! Fun!

as they opened the door, Mario walked in. "hey Luigi! hi Luka! i would like to talk more, but i'm really tired so id like to go to sleep if you don't mind. "Not at all" Luka replied. they all then decided to go to bed. the next morning, Luigi was walking through the hallway, then he heard something. it was somebody singing. he found out it was Luka. it wasn't English, but it sounded nice. he decided not to bother her, considering she was in the shower. he walked down the hallway and walked outside for a little bit, then walked back inside. "Luigi?" Luka said as he walked past her. "yes?" Luigi said. "are you really ok with me using your things?" Luka asked. "yes, its ok, i don't mind!" Luigi said. "and uh.. i heard you singing earlier...and you have a really great voice.." Luigi said. "Thank you..." Luka said. "anyways Luka, you can do whatever you want here, ok? just have fun while you are staying here." Luigi said.

"Ok..Luigi..i will" Luka said softly. "Good!" Luigi said with a smile.

"wanna go for a walk Luka?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, that would be fun" Luka said.

"well, then let's go!" Luigi said as they walked outside.

i will make next chapter longer. not much to say, so have a nice day!


End file.
